Betrayal
by akito kyo
Summary: She wanted to rip the clothes off of his delectable frame so her hands could freely roam every ripple of his powerful stature. "Kiss me." He demanded
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews of Orihime's Confession. I've decided that I will indeed provide another chapter to complement and finish it. Ichigo's Confession will be available for White Day. Randomly this story came to my mind, please let me know what you think because I will be honest I have no clue where I am going with this one.

Not my characters, just my story :p

Betrayal

The spacious and well furnished dining hall was cast with a dimmed light. Inside the magnificent room the enticing moans of pleasure could be heard over the rustling of fabrics.

A beautiful copper headed female was perched atop the lap of an orange headed male. Her long, shapely legs draped over his muscular thighs as her hands roamed through the open lapels of his crisp ivory shirt. His hand roughly cupping her tight derriere, whilst his other made its way through her long silken copper tresses. His lips made a scorching trail of hot kisses from her supple neck until he reached the sensitive spot behind her ear. She inhaled sharply as his tongue sent a wave of heat through her body. "Ichigo, maybe we should take this to our room?" she softly moaned. His rough hands turned her face towards him, his deep chocolate orbs penetrating into her light coffee colored eyes. His thumb rubbing against her plump lips as his husky voice enveloped her senses, "this is my hotel. I will do what I please, wherever I please, understood?" She nodded her senses were in overload now, all she wanted was his hands all over her body. She wanted to rip the clothes off of his delectable frame so her hands could freely roam every ripple of his powerful stature. "Kiss me." He demanded. She was only too happy to oblige as she pierced his hot cavern with her tongue. Their mouths, their tongues, their teeth wildly mated. Hungrily devouring each other. Roughly he lifted her up until she was straddling him, she could feel his heat rising and she wanted him now! With the flick of his wrist her dress was bunched around her waist and her silk black bra discarded on the floor. His hands traveled the curvature of her creamy satin skin, until they stilled at the small of her back. His mouth latched on to her breast tugging and teasing them until buds of desire were formed, his strong arms supporting her as she arched into his forceful ministries.

This was an animalistic sexual fulfillment nothing more and nothing less. She aroused him, and so in order to satisfy his needs he used her body for his pleasure. He didn't need to savor this; he just needed to release the strain she had caused to his enlarged member so that he could finish his day.

She tugged his head up to give him a wet, heated kiss. Her mouth slanted over his, her teeth biting down on his lip and then suckling it better.

The two individuals were so engrossed in their act they did not hear the opening of the door, did not hear the light footsteps padding towards them, even the soft gasp was deaf to them.

"Ichigo?"

As clear as crystal, he heard.

He always heard her when she called out for him. Her angelic voice was always something he looked forward to listening to, but not now, not like this. He looked up at the exquisite woman, standing a few feet before him, her eyes wide with shock, betrayal and pain. Rain cascaded from her glorious hazel eyes.

"Orihime," he breathed.

With her name rolling from his lips her trance was broken and she ran. Oblivious to the fact that there was still a women straddling him he quickly got up and knocked her to the floor in an attempt to catch up to his recent ex-girlfriend. The door banging shut behind him.

The woman peeled herself from the floor and unashamedly redressed herself. When she had finished she proceeded towards the concierge. "Please bring our usual to the room; I'm sure will be famished when he returns."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry. I promised that the companion piece to _**Orihime's Confession**_ would be out for White Day. I am having a bit of trouble with writing _**Ichigo's Confession**_. I have an idea of where I want it to head but I have no clue how to put it to paper. Also you may have noticed _**Loves lost Loves Gained**_ is now Ulquixhime. The more I wrote for that story (which honestly I didn't expect it to take this long) I decided I wanted to change too much and was heading down a new route so instead I put it as Ulquixhime. As for this chapter, I want to be honest and say I kind of know where I want this story to go. It's a combination of an old ichixhime story I wanted to do placed with my LLLG story.

Betrayal will have new characters and this is going to be my longest and most difficult of stories yet. I am not as skilled a writer as others so this will be my first story with more than 2 or 3 characters. So please review and tell me how I am doing. If this doesn't seem to be going well with everyone I probably just won't finish it. Also, it's 5:30 am here in Canada. Forgive any grammatical or structural errors. I am so tired that I don't even know if this story makes sense anymore. I keep trying to proof read it over but I keep falling asleep.

Without further delay, I give you Chapter Two of Betrayal.

BTW: I want to let those of you who read it when it first came out know that I changed Ichigo cheating to Ichigo and Orihime breaking up.

This story is confusing and probably a mess which means that it is mine. Most of the characters are not.

* * *

><p>Inoue Orihime was running as though her life depended on it. She was running away from Kurosaki Ichigo the man who, for the past seven years, had been the absolute and only love of her life. The mist wouldn't stop clouding her eyes, the tears rained forever. She could hear him calling her but she knew if she looked back she wouldn't be able to move forward.<p>

She didn't know why he was chasing her. He had broken up with her months ago. There initial break up had felt so forced, his eyes betrayed his tongue which so effortlessly broke her heart. She had asked him why and he had told her because he didn't love her anymore. She knew it wasn't true; he couldn't even look her in the eye when he said that bold faced lie. At the time she thought maybe her father's words had finally unraveled his nonchalant facade. Her father was tycoon to some of the largest corporations in Japan and overseas. From the moment she had introduced her father to Ichigo, her father had instantly disliked him. Ichigos very presence seemed to elate the man into fits of unnecessary bouts of rage. There was never a day that went by when he didn't tell Ichigo and her just how unfit Ichigo was for her. On some occasions he had even threatened to take away her lavish lifestyle. Be that as it may Orihime hadn't cared. She had only ever wanted Ichigo, from the moment she had seen his adorable scowling face she knew her life would never be the same.

A couple of weeks after their break up, Ichigos grandfather had suddenly reappeared deciding to leave his fortune and business to his grandchildren. That moment brought a whirlwind of emotions as Ichigo was swept away into the lifestyle of the rich. When it was noted by the press that Ichigo would be heir to the Kiyahara hotel dynasty his handsome face, coupled with his new found wealth had caught the attention of every single, hot blooded female. Every day she would open a paper, magazine or internet site and see pictures of him with an assortment of beautiful arm candy. She had needed to get back on her feet but he wouldn't let her. No matter how busy he was he never ceased communication with her. Every day he would call her, torturing her with sugar words and sometimes even unexpected visits. She realized now that she just should have been plain with him. Asked him to let her live her life just as he was living his, but some part of her was waiting. Waiting until he got this new found fame, money and girls out of his system. Waiting for him to get over the fear of being loved by her and knowing that by her side was where he belonged. She just wished everything would go back to the way it was, her and Ichigo happy and in love.

Orihime was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard him scream her name but this wasn't like the other times he had called for her to stop, this was different. It was filled with such pain stricken agony like someone was killing him! Orihime dared to look back and the pain in Ichigo's eyes was so raw and intense she was taken aback. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought. She turned back around her car was in sight, just a little further, she felt like she had been running forever.

'What did he mean, '**watch out**?'

* * *

><p>He had been surprised when he heard her call his name and when he had looked up at her the pain and betrayal that clouded those beautiful hazel eyes was his undoing. She was the only one for him but he knew that he was all wrong for her. All he could give her was his heart and his love but sometimes love just isn't enough. He feared that one day she would wake up and realize that everything her father had been telling her was true. She would realize him for the fraud he felt like whenever he was around her. So when her father came to him, asking him to let his daughter go and let her live the life she was meant for, to stop holding her back from a prosperous and happy future, he knew what he had to do.<p>

When he broke up with her, he felt like he was on auto pilot. He could feel his heart breaking and it took all his willpower not to clutch his chest and cry out in pain, he reminded himself that this was all for her. He wanted the woman he loved to receive all that she truly deserved.

Two weeks later he was heir to the Kiyohara hotel dynast. His grandfather, his mother's father, had unexpectedly announced his presence at the Kurosaki household. Ichigo hadn't even known he was still alive let alone owner of Japan's most beautiful and prosperous hotel empire. From that moment all their lives changed everything was different...

Ichigo shook the thoughts out of his head. That was the past this was the present. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care what her dad thought and he didn't care that at this moment he was being selfish because all he wanted was Orihime. Safe and happy within his arms, when he caught her he would apologize and beg her for forgiveness. He would spend the rest of eternity making it up to her. All he wanted was another chance. That motivation lit a fire under his feet as he began to close in on the auburn haired beauty. Why had she parked so far away? He had given her access to her own exclusive parking spot so why park so far? He called her name again hoping she would slow, he just needed to explain that Mohana meant nothing to him. Ichigo searched his surroundings for a short cut that might lead him closer to her and then he saw it.

His lungs felt like they were about to burst but he ran faster, pushed his legs harder and the screams that left his throat wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop calling her name, oh Kami, it was coming closer and she didn't even realize it. "Orihime!" He bellowed her name and all his fears and sorrow, his guilt it was all there pleading for her to stop. She finally looked back, heartache and confusion written on her face, he felt as though she were looking through him like he was a stranger."Orihime! Please, stop." For a moment he thought it would be alright, she seemed to be slowing down, it seemed as though he had finally gotten through to her. She gave him one last pitiful look then turned around. Everything suddenly went into slow motion. He could hear the pounding of his feet; feel the burning of his lungs, her light was slipping away from him. He was surrounded by darkness, tears scorching his eyes and he knew he couldn't catch her he knew at this very moment he couldn't protect her. His heart was gripped with so much terror as he wrenched one last sentence from his being. "WATCH OUT!"


End file.
